x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Nasty Boys
Biography Self-proclaimed "Nasty Boy" Slab faced X-Factor member Strong Guy before the full team appeared, The full team battled X-Factor in the next issue seemingly lead by U.S. Senator Steven Shaffran. Shaffran was, in fact, a disguised Mister Sinister who had taken the Senator's form in order to publicly discredit him as a mutant terrorist. While Sinister's reasons for doing this remain somewhat mysterious (as do most of his actions), it was probably because Shaffran was attempting to use his "ricochet" probability powers on different members of X-Factor, with the ultimate goal of killing them. Sinister's interest in the Summers' bloodline probably caused him to intervene, as he did not want anything happening to Alex Summers, X-Factor's leader Havok. The Nasty Boys were taken into custody following their first appearance and battle in Washington D.C. Ramrod is subsequently deported from the U.S. due to his immigrant status. Both Hairbag and Slab are rescued from prison by the Mutant Liberation Front (MLF). Sinister collects Hairbag from them, but Slab stays with the MLF for several weeks to spend time with his sister, the MLF's Thumbelina. The five members of the Nasty Boys are reunited when Sinister orders them to capture and kill former Maurader Malice. Malice interrupts the Hawaiian vacation of Havok and his girlfriend Lorna Dane in order to kill the latter mutant, whom she fears (at Sinister's request) she may be forced to bond to permanently. The Nasty Boys have a hard time controlling the situation, as Malice continues to jump back and forth between Alex and Lorna. She uses their considerable powers against anyone in her way. Both Alex and Lorna are willing to die in order to end Malice once and for all, and their combined willpower forces Malice to be stuck between them, allowing Sinister to trap and eventually kill her. The Boys get away, as their battle does not draw the attention of the local authorities until after their getaway. Later, one Nasty Boys member, Ruckus, appears at a speech given by Senator Kelly in an attempt to assassinate the senator. The X-Men stop Ruckus, and he is placed in custody. Members *Gorgeous George' ', a mutant whose body is composed of an unspecified semi-solid, tar-like substance. In effect, George possesses limited shape-shifting powers enabling him to elongate, inflate, or open holes into his body at will. His semi-solid form gives George a certain degree of resistance to physical harm. Like the other members of The Nasty Boys, not much has been revealed regarding the early life and origin of Gorgeous George. Incidentally, he once got so drunk that he forgot how long his arms were supposed to be. *Hairbag' ' was recruited by Mister Sinister and possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, hyper-keen senses, and resistance to injury. His body is covered in fur and he has razor sharp fangs and claws, as well as flexible hair follicles. During altercations with X-Factor, Hairbag often fought against Wolfsbane, his opposite number. In the Nasty Boys' final fight, Hairbag was captured along with his teammate Slab and taken to a holding cell by X-Factor. While waiting for his lawyer to negotiate bail, Hairbag and Slab were broken out of prison by the Mutant Liberation Front and returned to the Nasty Boys shortly afterwards. In the cartoon, Hairbag has poisonous breath and can eject his hair like a porcupine. The hairs are poisoned, though not fatally so. *Ramrod' ' can psionically control wood and plants. He always carries with him a staff of wood in order to make certain that he has something to use his powers on should the need arise. He is also an illegal immigrant in the United States. Unlike the other Nasty Boys, Ramrod did not appear in the TV series. *Ruckus' ', the field leader, possesses the mutant power to absorb ambient sounds, amplify them in his body and scream them back with great force. The resulting sonic attack (a nearby police siren amplified a thousandfold, for example) can be released in the form of a concentrated blast or with a larger area of effect. Ruckus believes himself to be above the law, and tries to show off this superiority at every chance he gets; he once hit a grocery store, severely wounded the store clerk and blasted his way through police just to get some free beer. *Slab' ' (Kris Anderson), is the team's resident powerhouse, able to increase his size and thereby boost his strength and durability. Slab was the first of the Nasty Boys to appear, after calling out Strong Guy in X-Factor #74. His sister is the villainous Thumbelina, once a member of Stryfe's Mutant Liberation Front. Category:Team Category:Deceased Category:De-Powered by M-Day